The invention is related to a tooth system for use in an earthmoving device, such as a dredging or mining device, comprising a tooth and an adapter onto which the tooth is mounted in a detachable fashion, said tooth comprising a longitudinally extending tooth web, a longitudinally extending tooth base and a longitudinally extending tooth head at a distance from the tooth base, said tooth base and tooth head also extending transversely with respect to the web, said adapter comprising an adapter base which is to be fixed onto an earthmoving device, such as onto the teeth bars of a draghead, and an adapter head, a longitudinally extending undercut cavity being defined between the adapter base and the adapter head, wherein the tooth base is slidably fitted within the undercut cavity and wherein the adapter head is slidably fitted between the tooth base and the tooth head for mounting or dismounting the tooth with respect to the front end of the adapter, said adapter comprising at least one zone which faces a correspondingly shaped zone of the tooth.